Code Geass: The Honored Dead
by Korraganitar the NightShadow
Summary: Starts just before R2. Of all of the lands of the Britannian Empire, only Japan shows open rebellion. But, with the example of the Black Rebellion, a new faction had emerged from the very heart of the Empire. "Mourn for the Fallen, ye who fight with me."


A/N: I'll keep this short

**A/N:** I'll keep this short. Basically, I've been watching Code Geass, and I felt the urgent need to start a fic in it. For anyone following my other fics, they should come soon. Hopefully this will kick start the engine so to speak. Now, here I go with **Code Geass: The Honored Dead**.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Prologue: Lament

In the year A.T.B 2017, the Britannian Colony, **Area Eleven**, formerly called Japan, engaged in an open rebellion against their conquerors. The terrorist known by the named of **Zero** led the so-called "**Black Rebellion**" at the head of his loyal organization known as the **Order of the Black Knights**. Despite overwhelming initial success, the rebellion ultimately failed when Zero, the disinherited prince **Lelouch Vi Britannia**, was captured by **Kururrugi Suzaku**, the pilot of the **Lancelot** and Lelouch's former friend, causing the total loss of cohesion and morale in the rebel forces. The Rebellion was easily put down, its leaders captured, and Zero was declared to have been executed. Japan, once again Area Eleven was **re-subjugated**, this time even harder.

The next year was a year of terror for those who called themselves Japanese in spite of their oppressors. Indeed, it was a year of terror for all of those who called themselves enemies of Britannia. In addition to the retaking of Japan gains were made in taking parts of Europe, most notably the taking of the former British Isles and establishment of **Area Twenty**. On the surface the **Holy Empire of Britannia** had never been stronger. Beneath the surface however, a threat was growing that would shake the very foundations of the world.

It was not a widely known fact that mainland Britannia has actually had its fair share of resistance groups. From the original **Sons of Liberty** to the ill-fated **USA Group**, each and every one of these rebellious groups has been found and suppressed before they could truly grow, and all knowledge of their existence was ruthlessly expunged. It is for this reason that mainland Britannia had always seemed to be a virtual paradise of peace. However, as is the case in all lands, there remain some who continue to resist.

Beneath the sprawling Metropolis that was the **Imperial City of Pendragon**, Capitol of Britannia, forces began to move, and events were set in motion that would rock the people of the world to its very core, and see a nation rise from the cold grave of its own miscarried birth.

Hidden Location, sub-level 4 of Pendragon City

"I never thought this day would come during my lifetime. I never thought I would live to see Britannia laid so low with strife and war. However, I am honored to be the one to tell you, my brothers and sisters, that this long awaited day HAS COME!"

Cheers erupted from the gathered crowed, some three thousand strong, men and women of all different ethnicities in the empire, all dressed in a normal manner but bearing a pentagram somewhere on their person in plain view. The speaker allowed the echoes of the cheering to wash over him, basking in the energy around him and letting it fill him to the brim before taking in a breath to continue.

"All of you have faced great hardships in our long struggle against Britannia. All of you have been wronged by its rulers, beaten by its ideals, or subjugated by its military. Yet, despite these terrible acts, has Britannia ever been brought to account? The answer is NO! For time out of memory, Britannia has run roughshod over those it has deemed 'weak' or 'expendable' whether they be those born in a conquered land or their own home country. Well, I say to you all now, THEY WILL DO THIS NO LONGER!!"

Again the cheers erupted. The speaker waited several more seconds. He was clad in a crimson military uniform of irregular design, being a mix between Japanese and Britannian styles that enshrouded his body. He wore a long black cloak over his back with a fang stitched from crimson thread within a pentagram adorning its back. His hair was pitch black and hung to his neck loosely. But what really drew the attention were his eyes.

"Already the first blows have been struck against Britannia with the occurrence of the Black Rebellion, which, despite its failure in the immediate sense, has given us the chance we needed from the start! Already we have made contact with our brothers in old Britain and Scotland, as well as our allies in the far North and South! The negligence of Britannia, their overconfidence, has given us an opening!"

"Where!? Where is the battle to be started?!" Yelled out a member of the crowd, and the others roared in agreement of the question. The speaker allowed a small smirk to dance across his lips. Time to seal the deal.

"My Brothers and Sisters! The great battle has already been started! It has been started by the defiance of the Japanese, the only conquered land to even dare to rebel! Thus, it is there that we must go! It is to Japan that we must travel to begin our long march towards Freedom, Freedom and Revenge!"

The crowd roared its agreement, particularly those of Japanese decent who were proud to be descended of what they proudly called the "Land of Defiance," a moniker that had quickly become popular. The Speakers sea green eyes glinted in triumph, and the symbol of the pentagram burned a bright blue within them.

"Now, my brothers and sisters, before we part this night, let us remind ourselves of why we are here! Why each and every one of us has chosen this noble path! I ask each and every one of you to tell me: WHO DO WE FIGHT FOR?"

"THE HONORED DEAD!"

"WHY DO WE FIGHT FOR THEM?"

"TO GIVE THEM PEACE IN DEATH!"

"WHO DENIES THEM THAT PEACE?

"BRITANNIA!"

"WHAT DO WE FIGHT TO DO?

"TO DESTROY BRITANNIA!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"**WE ARE THE LAMERTORS!!"**

The sound of their cries echoed over and over again, through the night, and Tsukikage Haseo smiled widely in triumph. The end had begun for Britannia. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how did I do? Like it? Hate it? Either way, please tell me via review!

Korrag


End file.
